headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who: City of Death (Part 2)
"City of Death (Part 2)" is the second part of the "City of Death" storyline, which ran through episodes 5-8 in series 17 of Doctor Who. The episodes originally aired on BBC1 from September 29th to October 20th, 1979. It was directed by Michael Hayes and written by David Fisher, Douglas Adams and Graham Williams, all credited under the single pseudonym of David Agnew. In this episode, Count Scarlioni captures the Doctor and Romana, as well as an inspector named Duggan and imprisons them in the cellar of his home. The Doctor discovers that the Count intends on stealing the Mona Lisa from the Louvre, but is even further surprised when he learns that he already possesses six genuine Mona Lisas. Synopsis .]] At the café, the Doctor and Romana speak with Inspector Duggan about the stolen bracelet. The three contemplate the item's worth when two tough-looking men dressed in black approach the table. They are hired hands of the Count who escort them at gunpoint back to Scarlioni's mansion. They are brought into the living room where the Countess waits to greet them. The Doctor acts characteristically aloof, and pretends to stumble about the room. The Countess is unimpressed with his antics. She asks him about the bracelet he liberated from her, but the Doctor dodges the question. The Count enters the room and presents the bracelet safe and sound. He asks the Doctor why he stole it from his wife, but the Doctor again evades the question. Amused by him, Scarlioni has his butler take the three captives and lock them up in the cellar. Once they are out of earshot, he tells the Countess, "You really should be more careful with your trinkets, my dear. After all, we have a Mona Lisa to steal". In the cellar, Duggan grows irate and doesn't understand why they didn't try to fight their way out. The Doctor calms him down and explains that their capture was all part of their plan. He withdraws his sonic screwdriver and tries to undo the lock on their cell, but it doesn't seem to work. Duggan grabs the incident and begins smacking against the lock, but this too fails. The Doctor does not appreciate Duggan's mis-use of the sonic screwdriver. The Doctor eventually unlocks the door and they proceed into the adjacent laboratory. Taking a cursory glance at Kerensky's equipment, he immediately deduces that it might be responsible for the recent time slips that Romana and he had been experiencing. Kerensky enters the lab and the Doctor, Romana and Duggan all hide. The Doctor secretly observes Kerensky's work and watches him accelerate time by turning an egg into a chicken. He makes his presence known, surprising the nervous scientist. He tells him that his work is interesting, but that he's "got it wrong". He goes on to explain how he had created a different time continuum, but one that is completely incompatible with their own. As proof of the Doctor's words, the chicken's cellular structure continues to accelerate until it becomes nothing more than an aged skeleton. The Doctor makes a small adjustment to the equipment, and reverses the effect. When next he looks into the machine's viewing field however, he sees the face of the Jagaroth. While the Doctor is transfixed, Duggan comes out of hiding and clobbers Kerensky across the back of the head. The Doctor admonishes Duggan, threatening to take severe measures against him, but his anger is interrupted when Romana calls his attention to another part of the cellar. They find that a section of wall has been bricked up, covering a hidden alcove in the room. Meanwhile upstairs, the Count puts on a demonstration on how they are going to steal the Mona Lisa. He places the bracelet into a prismatic filter, and generates a hologram of the Louvre. He then uses the filter to alter the wavelengths of the museum's laser-grid security system, so that they will be able to safely steal the painting without tripping any alarms. Back downstairs, the Doctor and Duggan break through the brick wall and reach the inside chamber. They discover a wooden cabinet, which contains numerous copies of the Mona Lisa. Upon a quick inspection, the Doctor determines that these are not fakes, but that each one is the genuine Mona Lisa. The Doctor cannot understand why a man who owns six Mona Lisas would want to steal another one. As they ponder this mystery, the Count enters the room. He doesn't seem particularly concerned that the Doctor has discovered his secret alcove, but he is curious as to why Kerensky is lying unconscious on the floor. Duggan throws his lantern on the ground to distract everyone and then slugs Scarlioni across the jaw, knocking him out. Once again, the Doctor is perplexed by the man's penchant for violence. They sneak out of the cellar and go upstairs. Duggan sees someone from behind a potted plant pointing a gun in their direction. Picking up a priceless Ming vase, he bashes it across the assailant's head. The Doctor and Romana come around the corner and see that it is the Countess. The Doctor instructs Romana and Duggan to go to the Louvre to try and prevent the theft of another Mona Lisa. He meanwhile, has a date with a "... middle-aged Italian". The Doctor finds the TARDIS and takes it back in time to the early 1500s. He appears in the work shop of Leonardo da Vinci - the artist responsible for painting the Mona Lisa. He calls out for Leonardo, but the famous artist/inventor does not appear. Instead, a guard enters the room and holds a sword to the Doctor. He asks him who he is, but as always, the Doctor responds with flippancy. The guard warns him that someone named Captain Tancredi will be very upset to see someone sneaking about Leonardo's studio. Just then, Captain Tancredi enters the room. The Doctor is surprised to discover that the captain is actually Count Scarlioni. He is further surprised when Tancredi recognizes him as the Doctor. Cast Principal cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode has been made available on the Doctor Who: City of Death 2-disc DVD collection. * David Fisher, Douglas Adams and Graham Williams are all credited under the collective pseudonym of David Agnew in this episode. Originally, David Fisher was contracted to write the entire teleplay, but he was undergoing a divorce at the time and was unable to complete the serial. As a result, Graham Williams and Douglas Adams rewrote it under the David Agnew by-line. * "City of Death" is story number 105; production code number 5H. * Behind the scenes appearance of K9 Mark II. He is residing in the TARDIS, while the Doctor is off with the others. He greets K9 when he enters the TARDIS, but he is not shown. Quotes * The Doctor: Kerensky, he's fainted! * Duggan: No, I hit him. Now can we stop worrying about conjuring tricks with chickens and get out of this place? * The Doctor: That's your philosophy, isn't it? "If it moves, hit it." If you do that one more time Duggan, I'm going to take very, very severe measures! * Duggan: Yeah, like what? * The Doctor: I'm going to ask you not to. .... * Duggan: What about the Mona Lisa? You reckon the Count and Countess are out to steal it? * The Doctor: Yes. * Duggan: I don't know about you, but I'm out to stop them. * The Doctor: They're not going to steal it at five o'clock in the afternoon, are they? * Duggan: Why not? * The Doctor: Because the Louvre is still open. Now, while we're here, why don't you and I find out how they're going to steal it and why, hmmm? Or are you just in it for the thumping? * Duggan: I'm in it mainly to protect the interest in the art dealers who have employed me. * The Doctor: I know, I know, but mainly for the thumping. .... * Countess Scarlioni: I don't think he's as stupid as he seems. * Count Scarlioni: My dear, nobody could be as stupid as he seems. .... * Countess Scarlioni: My dear, you must be a genius. * Count Scarlioni: Well, let's just say I come from a family of geniuses. .... * The Doctor: What a wonderful butler, he's so violent! See also External Links * * * * * * "City of Death (Part 2)" at the Doctor Who Wiki ---- ---- Category:1979/Episodes Category:October, 1979/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Doctor Who (1963)/Season 17 episodes Category:Doctor Who (1963)/Episodes